Emergencies create confusion and frustration at both personal and infrastructure levels. The ability for individuals in an emergency zone to reach out to their friends and family is among the highest priority after an event. Unfortunately, damage to infrastructure during an event often limits overall mobile connectivity or limits capacity such that the network is overloaded with the abundance of simultaneous connection requests. Additionally, when an individual is trying to reach out and confirm or request their “ok” status, the problem is exacerbated when trying to contact all of the tens or hundreds of individuals in her or his community of interest.